Group Seven - Meet the Club
by yolo1200
Summary: The dead tributes with names started a club called Group 7, which consisted of having fun all the time. Lot's of things can and will happen. Read to find out what!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I ****_really_**** don't feel like putting this in my fanfic, sooo I'll just tell you about the characters:**

**President: Cato, age 18, District 2**

**Vice President: Marvel, age 17, District 1**

**Secretary: Glimmer, age 17, District 1 (since Clove said writing is boring, in a really offensive way)**

**Treasurer: Rue, age 12, District 11**

**Volunteer (to take the place of anyone who couldn't make it to the meetings):Thresh, age 18, District 11**

**Lackeys: Clove & Foxface, age 15, Districts 2 & 5**

**Sooo, on with the fanfic!**

**P.S. Beware, Magical things can happen in this world of the dead!**

Chapter 1

Marvel, Thresh, and Rue climb into Cato's new SUV.

"Ooo, this is cool!" Rue exclaims.

Cato smirks. "That's why I bought it, genius."

Thresh glares at him, causing him to look away nervously and climb into the driver's seat. Marvel calls the passenger's seat, so Thresh and Rue get into the middle.

Marvel frowns. "So where are we going again?" he asks.

Cato shrugs. "I dunno. You'll have to ask Glimmer."

Rue's eyes widen. "You're letting HER drive?" she asks. Cato nods.

Marvel lets out an inhuman shriek. "You're putting our lives into the hands of a MANIAC?!"

"Dad's okay with it. I'm not letting YOU drive because you're my best friend and it wouldn't be fair, no way Thresh is EVER touching the wheel of my baby, Rue's too young, Foxface would do something stupid like drive off a cliff, Clove has anger issues, leaving us with Glimmer, who said we would go to the mall."

"There's always YOU," Thresh points out.

"That's true... But I already promised Glimmer she could do it, so deal with it! And why would you call your sister a maniac, Marvel?"

"Because she is one! Now can we go, ALREADY?!"

"Sure. Calm down." Cato starts the car and they drive over to Glimmer and Marvel's house. The only reason Marvel was at Cato's was because he and Thresh spent the night there. Rue happened to come that day. For no reason at all.

Glimmer and Clove are standing on the porch. Glimmer has on every makeup item you can think of on.

Marvel groans. "You look like Effie Trinket. Why can't you just look normal?"

Glimmer throws a stick at him.

"HEY! NO NATURE IN MY NEW SUV!" Cato screams. Glimmer kicks him in the stomach and climbs into the driver's seat.

Cato glares at her once he can breath again and drags Marvel to the middle, shoving Rue and Clove into the back.

"DO NOT PUSH RUE!" Thresh shouts, lunging for Cato's neck. Cato scrambles away from him and manages to dodge the knife Clove hurls at him. He climbs into the passenger's seat.

"Can we go before someone doesn't make it to the end of this? PLEASE?!" Cato whimpers.

Glimmer starts the car again and roars down the road.

"SLOW DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" Marvel screams. Glimmer slows down enough to where everyone was comfortable enough to not have a heart attack.

Rue covers her ears. "Too much screaming..." she mumbles.

"Sorry, Rue. Glimmer, please slow down before you wreck my car."

Glimmer slows to the speed limit, and everyone relaxes.

Thresh frowns. "This isn't the way to the mall. Where are we going?"

"We have to get Foxface."

When they reach Foxfaces house, she's standing outside with loads of suitcases and her family are outside hugging her and giving her presents.

"What's going on? Aren't you coming with us to the mall?" Glimmer asks.

Foxface frowns. "You mean we're not going to Japan?"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!" Cato screams.

"Oh. Okay. That's what Clove told me..."

"Don't you know sarcasm when you here it?!" Clove snaps.

Marvel slumps in his seat. "This is going to be a looong day," he mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I've had soo much to do lately. And I had no idea what to write. So I'll try to make this chapter count. It'll mostly be Cato and Rue, but the others will be there too!**

**-yolo1200**

Chapter 2

When the group reaches the mall, they split up. Glimmer and Foxface head for the hair salon, Clove, Thresh, and Marvel head to a Burger King, and Cato and Rue pretty much just wander around.

"See anything interesting?" Cato asks.

"Nope. Not yet. But we'll find something."

After a while, Rue sees a crowd forming up ahead.

"What's going on?" she asks.

When they reach the crowd, they see why everyone is going insane. A release of the Hunger Games movie is coming out.

"Oh, cool! Can we get it? Pleeeaaase?!" Rue literally shrieks.

Cato shrugs and steps into the crowd. People are stepping on top of each other in order to get a place in line.

"Um, this is like, really dangerous," Cato mutters. Rue just shrugs.

Soon people are getting tangled up and confused and lost.

Cato groans. "At this rate we'll NEVER get a copy of the movie."

"I can take care of that," Rue says, kicking and punching people out of their way, forming a clear path for them to get through. At one point she breaks an iron rod with her bare hands. Cato just gawks the whole time.

"How did you do that?" he asks.

"Practice. I'm in pretty good shape. I mean, I jump from tree to tree every day to pick apples."

When they reach the line, there's so many people in line you can't see what's three feet ahead of you.

"Great. There's no way we'll get the movie with this many people. Let's just leave."

"NO!" Rue's eyes bulge out of her head. "We HAVE to get it! I HAVE to know what happened to the other tributes! I'LL GO CRAAAAZAAAYY!"

"You've already done that."

Three hours later...

"We've barely moved ten feet! I starving. Let's come back la-"

"NO!" Once again, Rue's eye's bulge out of her head. "We HAVE to go on!"

Five hours later...

"It's four thirty, and we still have a while before it's our turn. Can we just-"

"NO!" Eyes bulge out of head. "Keep going! We HAVE to!"

Half an hour later...

Finally, it's Rue and Cato's turn.

"That'll be seventy five dollars and fifty cents."

"WHAT?!" This time Cato's eye's bulge out of HIS head. "For a MOVIE?!"

"What else can I do? It's worth it once you watch it."

Grumbling to himself, Cato hands him the money.

"WONDERFUL!" the clerk shoves the package across the table. "Enjoy!"

"This better be worth it, Rue. Or I'm gonna strangle you."

"Not on Thresh's watch."

"We'll see, Flower. We'll see."

Meanwhile with Glimmer and Foxface...

"I think I'll get rainbow highlights," Glimmer says, turning to Foxface. "What do you think?"

Foxface shrugs. "I think I'll get all of my hair dyed brown," she says.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Glimmer shrieks. "I LOVE your hair! Leave it just the way it is."

"If you say so."

Meanwhile with Clove, Thresh and Marvel...

"Hallo. Vat vould you like to orda?" a guy with a VERY stange accent says.

Marvel just blinks. "Uh, come again?" he says.

The guy sighs. "Hallo," he repeats, "Vat vould you like to orda?"

"Um, no, I would not like the chicken fingers, I would like the Whopper burger," Marvel says. Clove and Thresh had already ordered and were sitting down, patiently waiting for Marvel, who tends to take his precious time on everything.

The guy grumbles and rings up Marvel's order.

"Dat vill be vive dollas and tventy zents."

Marvel hands him an one hundred dollar bill. Groaning, the guy gives him his change and his burger.

"Dank you and good day." The guy storms to the back and starts shouting at the manager about quitting.

Then Marvel goes and sits with Clove and Thresh, and they begin eating.

Ups and downs with Cato and Rue...

"CHUCK E. CHEESE!" Rue screams. "We HAVE to-"

"NO! No we do NOT have to! And we are NOT going to! WE are going to find the others and explain how our day went. And THEN we are going to find something to EAT!" Cato screams. Then he drags Rue towards the front of the building.

Glamorous for Glim and Foxy...

"MY HAIR! IT'S RUINED!" Glimmer wails.

"C'mon, Glim, it's not THAT bad-"

"IT'S RAINBOW COLORED!"

"It's actually kinda nice-"

"YOU THINK PINK, ORANGE, BLUE, GREEN, SILVER, WHITE, AND PURPLE ALL TOGETHER IN A HAIRSTYLE IS NICE?!"

"Well, it's not the BEST style, but it's-"

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S HORRID!" Glimmer bursts into tears. "WHY?!" Then, turning to the stylist, she screams, "I HATE YOU!"

The stylist looks very uncomfortable as he tries to calm the traumatized girl down. "Now, now, it's actually very nice. My prep team must have gotten mixed up-"

"THIS IS NO MIX UP! IT'S A TRAGEDY! HOW CAN YOU MIX HIGHLIGHTS UP?! I SAID HIGHLIGHTS! I did NOT say I wanted all of my hair dyed! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The man sighs and starts mumbling about getting a better prep team.

"Look," he says, "I'll just let you get this one free, since I messed it up, some. So no payment. I'll just have to explain it to the owner." Then he turns to Foxface. "And what would YOU like?" he asks.

"I would just like to get my hair washed and curled, thank you very much. Oh, and blonde HIGHLIGHTS. H-I-G-H-L-I-G-H-T-S, highlights," she replies.

"Very well." the man goes to the back to get ready.

An hour later...

Everyone has had a good time, and are completely exhausted. They make plans to sleep over at Cato's the next day, getting there at four o' clock. Glimmer, Foxface, Clove and Rue decide to hang out at Glimmer and Marvel's house until then. Marvel will be with Cato and Thresh at Thresh's until then.

Once everyone is home, they tell their parents about their day and go to bed.

**A/N: Weeeell, that's that! Chapta two for you! Hope ya enjoyed! :D Maybe a vote or two! If you have ideas for the next chapters, let me know!**

**As in:**

**What do they do at the sleepover?**

**Who get's lost?**

**Where is the missing person?**

**What happens to Cato?**

**Who gets a girlfriend/boyfriend?**

**Who has an ex who shows up?**

**What's the reaction to seeing the Hunger Games movie?**

**What terrible thing could ruin the club?**

**If you have any ideas, pleeeeaaaase pm me! I BEG OF YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okee dokey, time for the sleepover! No extra ideas, so this is completely my own! I would like to thank HungerGamesFreak22 for sticking with me on this one! YOU'RE AWESOME! Now I have decided to have them watch THG while they're there. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

At Cato's house the next day...

"WHOO-OO! SLEEPOVA FOR EVA!" Foxface and Rue sing at the top of their lungs.

"Stop screaming." Marvel says as he helps Cato carry a table into the basement. "Glim, can you go get some more beanbags chairs from upstairs?"

While Glimmer does that, Clove and Thresh are trying to decide what snacks to get while they're in town.

"We should get gummy worms," Clove says.

"No, Rue gets too hyper, and I don't even want to THINK about what Foxface would do," Thresh replies, shaking his head.

"But-"

"NO BUTS UNLESS YOU WANNA ROCK TO THE HEAD!"

Grumbling, Clove takes 'Gummy worms' off the they head into town.

Meanwhile Foxface and Rue are trying to decide the order they do everything.

"Okay, since the arcade center closes at five, we'll go there first. Then we'll come back here and make the frozen pizzas. After we eat, we'll play Truth or Dare. Then, we'll make cookies. And while we eat cookies, we'll watch the Hunger Games which looks, AWESOME!"

"Sounds good to me," Rue says.

And Glimmer, Marvel and Cato are arranging the furniture.

Glimmer frowns. "Why the basement? Why not upstairs? It's creepy down here."

"Cause it'll be too loud upstairs, and my parents'll probably be watching soap opras. I don't wanna be around that."

"Whatever. Let's put the chairs and table in that corner, put the beanbags around the flat screen TV, put blankets and sleeping bags in that empty room over there, you know, the one with the little TV? And when Clove and Thresh get back, we'll put the food in the room with the fridge and oven, obviously. We'll need another table. Guys, go take care of that. And then we're set."

So Cato and Marvel go get another table. They come back down with a rather small table and Clove and Thresh, who are carrying large shopping bags.

"Goodness. You didn't buy the whole store, did you?" Glimmer asks.

Thresh glares at Clove. "We would have, if I didn't stop her," he snaps.

Clove rolls her eyes. "There are seven of us, and three of us are boys. Big, rowdy, teenage boys. I would NOT want to have to go back into town for that."

"Whatever. Put everything in the fridge and cabinets. We'll cook later."

Rue, Cato, and Glimmer go through the bags.

"Let's see," Cato says, pulling something out. "We have three frozen pizzas, one cheese and two pepperoni, two packages of cookie dough, two bags of gummy worms, three-"

"WHAT?!" Thresh roars, grabbing the gummy worms. He turns to Clove. "I SAID NO GUMMY WORMS!"

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

While the two of them fight over the gummy worm problem, the other three in the kitchen get back to work.

Glimmer pulls on a case that refuses to come out of it's bag.

"A little help?" she asks, turning to Cato, who yanks the case, which appears to be full of Cokes, out of the bag.

"There," he says. "Three cases of drinks, One pineapple orange Fantas, one Cokes, and one Sprites, two bags of Reese's mini peanut-butter cups, two cases of ravioli which I didn't know we needed, and a sack of apples. WHY DO WE HAVE A SACK OF APPLES AT A SLEEPOVER?!"

Clove rolls her eyes. "Glimmer," she explains.

Glimmer sticks her tongue out at Clove. "Hey, at least I'M the only one who's not gonna get FAT!"

When they finish getting ready, they climb into Cato's SUV and head to the arcade center.

Once they're there, they head straight inside.

There's simulations, Pac-Man, Hunger Games, and claw drops. Marvel drags Glimmer to the simulations, Cato and Clove go to the Hunger Games, and the other three go to the claw drops to see who's best.

After arguments and lots of fun, they leave.

Back at home, they make and eat the pizza. Everyone except Glimmer, who eats on apple, but promises to eat junk food later.

After a while they play Truth or Dare, and EVERYONE except Cato says Truth at least once.

Then it's the moment they've all been waiting for, in which they will watch the Hunger Games film.

Once the disc is in and everyone is settle down with warm chocolate chip cookies, they watch the movie.

The second Katniss shows up on the screen, Cato snorts. "Perleez. That girl is waaay prettier than the real Katniss."

At the tribute parade, Glimmer shrieks at the sight of her costume.

"I HATE pink! Why would they put me in pink?! Or Marvel!"

"What about us? We're wearing dresses! SERIOUSLY?!"

"Hey, at least they show you!"

"Yeah, where are we? We were in the parade, too!"

"You weren't important! We're Careers!"

"But we were still there!"

"How does that matter?"

At training, Rue points out that the training suits looked different than they did in the movie.

When Cato fights with the guy from six, he throws a fit.

"I did NOT do that! Why would I care if someone took my knife?"

"Because that's the type of person you are," everyone says at once.

"I hate you guys," Cato grumbles.

"'Hate' is a very hard word," Rue says pointedly.

"Not as strong as my fist is gonna be against your face."

"Watch how you talk to Rue."

"Oh, go die in a hole."

"Shh!" Foxface says. "Something's happening!"

Everyone watches as the training scores come up. Marvel's first.

"Well, they got my nine right," he observes.

Next comes Cato's score. He gets a ten.

"Oh, yeah!" he says with a smirk.

"Hey! Where's MY score?! I got a nine, too!" Glimmer wails.

"You deserved a two," Clove mutters. Glimmer sticks her tongue out at her.

Clove get's a ten. She smirks in satisfaction.

"Cause in real life I gotta nine," she says.

Foxface gets a five. "Hey! It was a six!" she whines.

Rue get's a seven. Everyone cheers, because besides the Careers, Thresh and District twelve, she got the highest score.

"Great job, Rue!" Cato says.

Rue smirks at Foxface. "Haha, I got higher than you!" she taunts.

Foxface rolls her eyes and keeps watching.

Thresh get's a nine. He seems happy with it.

Everyone except Thresh and Rue boos when Peeta and Katniss's scores show up. The only reason Thresh didn't is because Rue liked Katniss.

Than comes the interviews. Glimmer squeals when Caeser Flickerman calls her 'the Girl who Shines', but screams when she sees her dress.

"WHAT'S WITH THE PINK?! I CAN'T STAND PINK!"

"That's probably why they put it on you," Clove says.

"My dress was gold! It was sooo pretty! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"They hate you. Duh, stupid blonde."

"Watch it, District 2."

"You stay out of it, Marvel."

Then comes the arena.

"Why are we wearing different colors? We all wore black!"

"WILL YOU EVER STOP WHINING ABOUT THE WAY YOU LOOK?!"

"Hey, you would too if you had a sensible bone in your body."

"SENSIBLE?! I'll show you sensible, you no good piece of-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Cato shouts. "Let's stop before we take this too far."

"Ssh!" Foxface says again. "It's the bloodbath!"

They watch as Marvel kills the girl from 3.

"Hey! I didn't kill her! CATO killed her! Not ME!"

Then Clove kills the boy from 7.

"He was from nine!" she screeches.

Then Glimmer kills the boy from 10.

"I did do that," she says.

Then Cato kills the tributes from 4.

"What? They were part of our team! The boy died, of course, but I didn't kill him! And he wasn't THAT much of a wimp!"

Afterwords Foxface slams into Katniss.

"WHAT?! I didn't even see her after the games started!"

Then they watch until they kill the girl from 8.

"What? I didn't let Glimmer kill her! I killed her! This is just wrong."

"AND the cannon didn't sound immediately. We had Lover Boy kill her!"


End file.
